War
by MistressPhantomhive
Summary: What if serenity and endymion really were enemies? What if in the biggest war between Lunarian and earthian they killed each other? the hatred these two rivals felt for each other carries on and is reborn as Usagi and Mamoru .... Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, self edited so there will be mistakes you have been warned! **_

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, Sensei Takeuchi is the master mind behind it (I Just twisted it a bit) **_

**_Summary : What if Serenity and Endymion really were enemies? what if in the biggest war between Lunarian and Earthian they killed each other? The hatred these two rivals felt for each other is reborn as Usagi and Mamoru. Between school, exams and trying to live a normal life can these two natural enemies find love in each other? _**

**Chapter 1: End of a war and beginning of another one?**

A long time ago, When two kingdom`s stood for the glory of their people, a hatred began fueling. A hatred that existed but neither side could explain it. Because of this hatred the two kingdom`s were forced into a war and they were the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. Princess Serenity leads her people the lunarians against the earthians and their prince Endymion. A war that seemed endless, both Kingdoms destroyed and yet the prince and princess fought until they were the last one`s on the battle field. Among the pool of blood you could still hear the hits of the two swords as they met and matched each other`s strength, neither one giving up.

As Endymion tried catching his breath he couldn't help the smirk that came over his face.

"Tried yet Princess? I have to say I am surprised you`ve lasted this long".

Princess Serenity griped her sword tighter and charged forward. Every hit she gave he blocked and vice versa.

"Tired? Not at all we lunarians are taught never to quit, it's a concept you earthians haven't grasp yet".

Her words affected him and she could tell. He got distracted and she ended up hurting his arm. She leapt back and repositioned herself. Endymion charged forward then leapt up into the air, the princess followed suit. Both using this time to their advantage and both coming out damaged. The battle continued, neither could stand it any longer, both tired and weak from the loss of blood but neither showing their weakness. They both could feel that this was their last stand one more blow and it would end. In the final stand two swords charged forward.

" This is the end , to the Moon kingdom and to you Princess Serenity"

" In the name of the moon , I shall kill you Prince Endymion"

Once upon a time a war ended , killing both the Prince and the Princess and their kingdoms. But as this war ends in the distant future another one is just beginning.

~~ Present Day ~~

" You don't stand a chance Odango Atama just give up"

The words came out smoothly and oh so very cocky from the mouth of the idiot that somehow got her pinned to the ground. She managed to free her hand and land a punch squarely on his face knocking him off.

" Not in your dreams Baka" she spat out the words as she rose.

" Enough! "

The loud voice boomed across the hallway making the other students scatter away. The Head Master towered over both of them and the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

" You two in my office this instance".

As both followed the heated Head master they couldn't help the string of curses that followed. As he sat in the chair Mamoru couldn't help as he rubbed the side of his face. Usagi took notice and smiled brightly.

" This isn't a laughing matter Tsukino so you can wipe that smile off your face". Usagi straighten herself up and got serious.

" And you , Mamoru , if it wasn't for the fact that I've known you two , you would be in deep trouble , fighting ? In my school with a girl".

Mamoru quickly looked at Usagi then back at the head master.

" Well sir technically Usagi isn't a girl "

The head master blinked a few times it was clear to see the confusion written on his face.

" What?"

" Sir, I said Usagi isn't a girl , No girl , No normal girl would posses such brutality she`s an alien"

Usagi fist clenched tightly at her side.

" An Alien?"

Mamoru nodded in triumphant , enjoying the look on Usagi`s face.

" Yeah , an alien which explains the Odango`s on top of her head, they are her antennas to communicate with her home planet".

The head master just looked at the two , How did it get this far?

" No more fighting , you two have been in the same school since you were little how can you still fight after so many years?"

He looked at them but neither had a response.

" I've gone too soft on you both , Next time you fight I will suspend you both , Detention for today , so get going"

~~ After Detention~~

" So Odango which planet?" Mamoru asked all to casual as they headed out of the school building.

" Which planet what?" she asked trying to ignore him instead of turning around and punching him.

" Which Planet are you from?"

Usagi stopped and turned around. He looked very serious , like if he was trying to solve a problem. Her fist were clenched and ready to punch him. She was sure to land a punch on him when she realized how dark it was outside.

" I can't believe it's this late , Am going to have to give you an answer some other time baka".

Usagi and Mamoru walked heading opposite directions. Mamoru took his time delaying to walk to his apartment. He even took the long way just so he didn't get there fast. He knew what would await him there. Loneliness. Nothing more nothing less. Maybe that's why he hated Odango so much. She always seemed happy. Even when he made sure to bring her down. She was happy. She had a family, people that loved and care for her. He had no one. Not even the memories to keep him warm at nights.

" Endymion"

A voice called out. Mamoru stopped and looked around. No one was there but he was sure he heard a voice.

" Endymion"

Again, Mamoru picked up his pace a little who the hell was Endymion ? And why did the voice sound like it was calling him?

" Its time , Your Kingdom need you once again "

Mamoru ran until a bright light blinded him.

~~ Same time opposite side of town~~

Usagi ran across the park. Somehow her shortcut seemed quite long. She ran as fast as she could because she couldn't help feel that there was someone watching her.

" Serenity"

A voice called out sounding sweet and almost angelic , which made Usagi stop.

" Whose there ?" Usagi barely got the words out , she was panting since she was running

" Serenity"

Again , it was a woman's voice maybe a mother looking for her child?

" Do you need help ? Hello? Where are you ? I can help you !"

" Earth needs your help serenity "

" What?"

Usagi looked around and everything was turning white, what was going on?. Usagi tried running but everything was covered in white. She tried to scream but at that moment the white light surrounded her.

_**End of chapter 1 , Hope you enjoyed **_

_**Leave a review , tell me what you think **_

_**Criticism is welcome ( as long as it's not too harsh) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DONT OWN ANYTHING**_

_**Sensei Takeuchi is the master mind behind it (I Just twisted it a bit ^-^) **_

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

Mamoru awoke in a white abyss. He was able to stand and look around but everything was nothing just a calm whiteness.

"Endymion" The voice from the park called out Mamoru looked around trying to find the person but saw no one.

"I am sorry, you have me mistaken for someone else, and my name is Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru". Mamoru looked around trying to see the face whose voice was now hunting his dream.

"It seems your transition to this life has caused you to forget who you truly are"

Mamoru felt sick. What the hell was going on? Was this even a dream? Had he already arrive at his apartment and fallen asleep? No, Mamoru shook his head, maybe he did. He didn't know what to think at the moment, but if it was a dream why was it that he could still feel Usage's punch on his face.

"The memories of your past life will come to you"

Memories of my past life? Mamoru couldn't help but feel lonely again as he remembered his childhood. No parents, No memories.

"I can see this is troubling you, I wish I had more time with you Endymion but right now the Earth needs you"

Earth? I don't understand, what's going on? Why am I needed?" It took every ounce of his abilities not to shout.

The voice spoke for one last time "Protect the kingdom that was once yours"

Mamoru could feel he was alone. The voice, whatever it was had gone away. The question now was how was he going to get out of this place?

Within a blink of his eyes a red rose appeared in front of him, his hand moved on their own and grabs it. The red light that surrounded the red rose wrapped itself around him.

Mamoru awoke in his bed drenched in sweat and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"It was all just a dream"

Usagi slowly blinked her eyes open. She didn't remember going to bed. Her eyes snapped wide open and she shot up from where she was laid. Where was she? She couldn't make out anything. She felt a familiar presence but couldn't tell who it was.

"W-whose there? I know your there show yourself "she couldn't help the edgy feeling she felt as she clutched her fist preparing herself to fight when she heard a chuckle.

"Even in this life, your wiliness to fight hasn`t changed".

Usagi eyebrows burrowed in confusion. That voice again.

"Are you the same voice from the park?" She couldn't help but ask as she took a few steps forward.

"I am but, are you afraid?" the voice asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Afraid?" Usagi repeated the question more to herself than anything else.

"No, I am not but -" Usagi stopped not knowing how to form the words properly.

"But what child?" the voice asked.

Usagi took in a deep breath and stared up talking to the would be sky, if it exist in this place.

" I have a strange feeling , Actually I think am having a strange dream altogether but I feel as if I knew you , your voice is very familiar".

Nothing was said and Usagi couldn't help but wonder just how far she was willing to let this dream go before she wakes up.

"That makes me very happy to hear but serenity -"

Usagi eyes called and she shook her head. That name again?

"I am not serenity, my name is Tsukino Usagi"

The voice seemed to find this quite amusing for she chuckled once more.

"That's a fine name, especially for one of the moon".

Usagi body froze and her eyes snapped out.

"W-what do you mean by that? Of the moon? You don't actually think that am -"

"From the moon? of course it has been our home for a very long time You are from the moon dear , but specifically the moon Kingdom you are Prin -"

Usagi nervous laughter disrupted the voice.

" I can't be from the moon , out of all the things in the world that could have made me weird being an alien isn't one of them and the fact that the Baka was right not happening, there's no way he could have predicted that".

Usagi could hear a sigh come from the voice.

"You seem troubled by the news Usagi, why?"

" Besides the fact that am talking to a voice from the sky , which for some reason doesn't exist here nothing does apparently , being told am a alien is something to be troubled by don't you think "

Her hands were shaking she could feel her angry bubbling.

"But you aren't an alien"

Usagi sighed in relief, this dream is just too weird and it's working me up.

"You're a lunarian, a very ancient and powerful race of the moon"

Usagi shook her head.

"That's not true, I just ate too much at dinner and it's given me nightmares I really should start listening to my mom when she says not to overdo it".

Usagi needed to wake up from this dream but how exactly? She slapped her face a few times and even resorted to pinching herself, nothing was working.

The voice spoke once again but Usagi couldn't help but feel the difference as she heard the playful tone that once lingered in the voice was now gone and a much more serious tone replaced it.

"There's a way to prove it, but after I tell you, you have to listen to what I say I don't have much time"

Usagi nodded.

"Every lunarian has a moon crescent on their body it's a symbol that marks us as lunarians, yours is on your forehead that is how I know you are serenity".

Usagi couldn't help as her body went numb and her hand covered her forehead, No one knew about it her parents just said it was a birth mark could this voice be right? Was she a lunarian?

"Now I think I got your attention, the earth is in danger and only you can help it by using the silver crystal"

Usagi felt really confused.

"This is one sick joke lady; I can't believe am having such a weird dream. What the hell is a silver crystal?"

"Everything will be explain in due time, Now I must go"

Usagi looked around everything looked the same how was she suppose to get out? Could she really have trapped herself in her dream? Her thoughts came to a stop when she saw a little ball float down. She stared in awe, it was glowing brightly and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the silver crystal. Her hands reached out to grab it and she was covered again but this time she knew it was the crystal.

- At the Park -

Mamoru couldn't understand what was happening to him. First he had the strange dream and now he stood in the middle of the park in a tuxedo, cape, top hat and mask in the middle of the park all while holding the red rose in his gloved hands. He could feel the warmth emitting off the rose and the bits of knowledge that somehow he knew.

"I am tuxedo mask? My source of power is a rose?" saying it out loud only made it worst.

No matter which way he looked at it, it didn't make sense. Somehow he could feel a surge of power within himself.

"Aaaah"

His head turned to the direction of the scream. What now? But before he could register anything else his body leapt across the trees and then he was gliding across the sky he could fly?

"Aaaah she's going to kill me "the voice was defiantly female and it sounded more surprise then scared. Was she actually being attacked?

Mamoru landed softly and his eyes couldn't help but widen nor could he stop the blush that came to his face. Before him stood a girl with long silver hair and a very short and oh so very tight sailor fuku. The girl didn't seem to notice him, and he couldn't help but stare as he took in the girl's appearance. She wore high red boots, her face was flushed and she wore a golden tiara across her forehead.

"This can't be happening; I am so dead when I get home like this. T-this hair color and this uniform Forget about the earth am going to need saving when mom see me like this"

Usagi felt embarrass never had she wore something so short. She tried calming herself down. This was the power of the silver crystal? She shook her head and took deep breathe.

Mamoru couldn't make out what she was saying but she seemed to be talking to herself. He took a step forward and stepped on a twig which made his very flushed target turn her head.

Usagi body reacted on its own as she jumped back her hand went over her chest and stopped over a locket " Silver crystal help me" as the words escaped her lips a sword formed in her hand and she positioned herself to fight.

"Who are you?" her voice wasn't her own it was different.

Mamoru positioned himself at the same time she did and as she held her sword tightly in her hand he held a black cane.

They couldn't help but feel the need to defend themselves, could this be the threat on earth?

"I am Tuxedo Mask, and you?" his voice was all too calm and very cocky. He could feel the smirk on his face as he prepared for this fight.

"I am Sailor Moon champion of justice, I right wrong and triumph over evil and that ..."

She dashed forward clashing her sword against his cane she smiled brightly which distracted Mamoru as she delivered a punch to his face.

"Means you".

**I decided to end it here hope you like it **

**Let me know what you think all reviews are welcome **

A/N: I decided to use her English speech thingy (lol wow) and give her a sword since my Usagi is sort of a badass kind of I also thought it would be cool if she had the manga transformation which is why the silver hair but not the glasses thing (again wow)

**Stay tune for the next chapter: First battle! **


End file.
